


when we were young

by jaddax



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaddax/pseuds/jaddax
Summary: “Aren’t you mad? They called us boring, and old! Us!”Some of her teammates tease Tobin a little bit and she gets upset





	when we were young

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in quite a while but I love this ship so much and this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I finally gave in and wrote some ridiculous fluff for them. I hope you enjoy it.

Christen was already snuggled under the hotel bed’s blankets, wearing her pyjama shorts and a ratty old t-shirt, when she heard the door open and saw Tobin stepping in. She gave her a small smile to acknowledge her “hey, babe” but quickly turned her attention back to her book. She was already half-way through the last chapter and she really wanted to finish it before the exhaustion of the day forced her to close her eyes. 

They’d had a good match today, easily winning with four goals and a clean sheet. Christen herself had scored to goals, one of them assisted by the woman who was currently rummaging through her suitcase looking for the sleep clothes she had forgotten she had left on the chair that morning before going to the stadium. Christen pointed it out to her and received a kiss on the cheek as a thank you before Tobin quickly changed into her own sleep shorts and t-shirt-that-had-seen-better-days combo. 

Today being the last day of camp some of the team had decided to go out and celebrate, but after dinner and a couple of beers at the hotel bar Christen had decided to call it at night. It had been a long day and a long camp, and even thought her and Tobin’s flight to LA wasn’t too early the next morning she still wanted to get an early night in, finish her book and let some of her more spirited teammates celebrate the win properly. Tobin still had a full drink on her hand when she had left, and Christen had insisted on her staying with the rest of the team and even going out to the bar later if she wanted. That had been less than half an hour ago, but clearly Tobin wasn’t in the mood for a crazy party either, if the yawns she could see her giving the mirror while she brushed her teeth were any indication. 

Christen moved a bit to the side of the bed to let Tobin get in, and the lanky midfielder didn’t take long to get comfortable, resting her head on Christen’s stomach while the dark-haired woman was lying half propped against the headboard, and turning on the tv to a premier league match, with the volume down as to not disturbing Christen’s reading.

She was absentmindedly stroking her girlfriend’s hair, completely engaged into the story she was reading, when she Tobin broke the comfortable silence of the room. 

“Babe, are we old and boring?” 

Christen stopped her hand’s movements, lowered her book to the bed and even adjusted her glasses to get a better view of the face that was currently looking at her with worried eyes and a small pout. “Excuse me?” She hoped she sounded calm and not shrill and offended, but she wasn’t sure. Old and boring. If they way Tobin’s expression turned from slightly worried to slightly panicky was any indication she guessed she hadn’t been so calm. 

The midfielder broke eye contact and started playing with the cordons of Christen’s shorts, clearly a bit embarrassed about her question. “It’s just…well, Kelley, Lindsey and Sonnett were talking about going to this new pub and they wanted me to come and I told them I was just going to finish my drink and come up here”. She was talking more to Christen’s shorts than to her. “And that makes you think you think you, and apparently me, are old and boring?” Christen asked.

“No! Well, I wasn’t thinking about it, but then Harry tried to defend me by saying I probably just wanted to get some crazy hotel sex with my girlfriend” Tobin was now talking too fast for Christen to get a word in, which she really wanted to “…and then Kelley said that that wasn’t it and that I was probably just going to pass out and drool on the covers like and old lady and then Lindsey laughed and agreed and said we’re and old boring married couple and” “Tobin, stop!” At this point Christen didn’t know if she was more offended or amused. Seeing Tobin so obviously worried about their friend’s teasing was a bit entertaining, but she still kind of wanted to kick their asses a little bit for making her girlfriend so distraught. Tobin clearly had a bit of an issue with growing old, and apparently boring too. 

“Honey, do you want me to make the other kids stop picking on you?” She said, not even bothering to hide her smirk. This made Tobin finally look at her from where she was still halfway down the bed, with her head on Christen’s belly, if only to glare at her. 

“Aren’t you mad? They called us boring, and old! Us!” She was getting more worked up by the second, but Christen couldn’t help herself, she had to add a bit more to the fire. “Well, it’s true that we aren’t as young as we used to be…” 

This made Tobin gape and raise her head, looking at Christen as if she had betrayed her. “Christen!”

“Tobin!”

“I can’t believe you’re siding with them” She looked more offended and scandalized than anyone sporting such a messy bun should be able too, Christen thought. 

“I’m just saying, we’re in fact staying in on a post-game celebration night, and unless you think seeing you wearing your Spongebob t-shirt is going to drive me mad with lust, I don’t think you were planning on the crazy hotel sex thing either” Christen said, not even trying to contain her laughter anymore.

Tobin looked at her own t-shirt, as if shocked that she was in fact wearing the ugly yellow t-shirt that Kelley had gotten her mostly as a joke a long time ago, but which Christen knew Tobin actually had a fondness for. “Hey, I could make this work if I wanted to!”. 

Christen raised her eyebrow. Tobin raised hers in defiance too, and slowly lowered her head again to nuzzle with her nose the strip of skin that was showing between Christen’s shorts and the t-shirt that had been slightly scrunched up during their previous snuggling, not taking her eyes away from the forward’s for a second. Christen had no doubt in mind that if she let Tobin’s stubbornness get the best of her she could very well make that ridiculously t-shirt work. It wouldn’t be the first time that Christen’s libido had taken over and made her forget Tobin’s questionable wardrobe choices, and her girlfriend’s soft kisses along the edge of her shorts were already making her question her plans of getting a lot of sleep and being fresh the next morning to make the trip to LA as painless as possible. She still had to be the voice of reason here though. 

“Tobin, come on” She tried stroking her hair to get her attention, but the brunette was determined.

“Busy here, babe. One crazy hotel sex mood coming right up” She said, letting her hands get into play now too, running the left one up and down Christen’s inner thigh gently but firmly, while the other was pulling the cords of the shorts so these would come down a bit and her lips had more of Christen’s stomach to cover in those barely there kisses that Tobin knew drove the other woman crazy. Christen was probably about five seconds away from giving in and having her way with her ridiculous woman, cartoon t-shirt be damned, when she felt the midfielder’s yawn against her belly. She rolled her eyes. “Honey, you’re exhausted” 

Tobin had the good grace to at least look embarrassed, but she still had that competitive glint in her eye. “I’m not!” She tried to go back to her plan, going so far as to pushing Christen’s t-shirt higher and starting a path up her stomach, but she was stopped by her girlfriend’s hands on her face, making her look into her in the eyes. She didn’t even have to say anything. Tobin just sighed and Christen smiled softly at her silly woman, who could barely keep her eyes open anymore. 

It had been a hard camp for her. Christen had seen her pushing herself to the brink of passing out every day, trying to make up for the time she had missed this year. She’d run up and down the field like a maniac on the today’s game too, playing with a determination and a focus that left everyone astonished and made Christen’s heart almost burst with pride. Tobin had won player of the match, not only for the assist to Christen’s goal but for having put on an amazing performance the whole 90 minutes, but the result was a very tired midfielder who now refused to admit how tired she actually was. 

Christen stroked her girlfriend’s cheeks softly with her thumbs and smiled at her sleepy and pouty face. Tobin knew the battle was lost. She closed her eyes and huffed dramatically, but let Christen change their position so they could both lie on their side and Christen could be the big spoon. Tobin would swear to everyone who would listen that she was a big spoon person herself, but more often than not they found themselves like this, with Christen wrapped over her girlfriend’s back and Tobin snuggling in as close as she could and grabbing Christen’s arms over her own stomach, as if she was afraid she would change her mind in the middle of the night and leave her all alone. Christen would never. 

After turning off the lights and leaving her almost finished but not quite book on the bedside table Christen pulled the bedsheets to cover both of them and tried to kiss Tobin’s cheek, but even though the snuggling had been accepted apparently her girlfriend was still a bit bothered by the night’s events, because she pulled her face away. “Seriously, Tobin?”

“I’m still mad at you. And Lindsey. You’ve made me realize I’m old and boring”. Christen was about to make a comment on how she didn’t look old at all now, more like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum, but she had had enough fun at Tobin’s expense today, it was time to be a supportive and reasonable girlfriend. “Just because we’re not going crazy partying or crazy hotel sex doesn’t mean we’re old, honey. We’re just…mature, and tired, and we have a flight in the morning and know that being well rested for it will make it more pleasant”. 

Tobin huffed again, and Christen could see she wasn’t getting through to her. She decided to change tactics. “Hey, remember the time we did have crazy hotel sex and you pulled your thigh and we had to wake up one of the trainers in the middle of the night because it hurt so bad?” They had tried to be sneaky about it and only wake up one of the trainers they knew could be trusted, but they didn’t have luck on their side that day and it turned out that Dawn was sharing a room with that particular trainer for that camp. Neither Tobin nor Christen were convinced that Dawn had believed her “midnight yoga accident” excuse. Why Tobin even chose yoga as an excuse stiff baffled Christen. Tobin hadn’t been able to look the woman in the face for three months, and even now the brunette still blushed whenever someone mentioned yoga where Dawn could hear. Christen thought it was funny, and it wasn’t like their thing was a secret, but they had decided to leave their wildest adventures for the comfort of their apartments after that. 

Tobin groaned and covered her eyes, even though the room was almost pitch black. “Oh god, I had almost suppressed that memory, don’t bring it up again” 

“You made me! I’m trying to explain to you why this option is better” 

“Fine, fine, but we’re having a crazy party and having crazy sex when we get to your flat in LA” Tobin said. “I’m not letting the youngsters, and Kelley, make fun of me”

“Is this party and this sex going to be at the same time? Are all of them invited to watch so you can show them you’re just as young and dumb as you used to be?” Tobin tried to squirm out of Christen’s grasp, probably to turn over, glare at her girlfriend and fight her some more, but the forward didn’t let her, just grasped her tighter and laughed against her neck. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” She waited until Tobin had calmed down again to kiss the top of her head. “I’m just teasing you, Honey. We’ll have a cool party when we go back. The season is over and we’ve played the last national team games of the year. We can let lose a bit”. This seemed to finally get the fight out of Tobin, and Christen could feel her whole body just giving up and letting the exhaustion of the week really lull her into relaxing. Christen even thought she had fallen completely asleep, but after a few minutes she heard Tobin mumbling again. “And crazy sex”

“Yes honey, the craziest. It’ll probably be illegal in some states” At this point she probably would agree to anything to get them both to finally sleep.

“Good. That’ll show them.”

“We’re not letting them watch, or telling them about it” Ok, maybe not to anything.

“But babe…”

“Tobin, go to sleep”

“Ok”

They finally drifted off, and if Christen thought she heard Tobin saying something in her sleep about a nurse outfit and spanking she decided to ignore it, at least for now. 

\-------------- 

The next morning when they went down for breakfast Christen couldn’t help but be a bit proud of herself when she looked at the hangover faces of the teammates that had decided to go crazy the night before. The culprits of Tobin’s mood in particular were looking a lot worse for wear, all of them sitting at the same table. 

Lindsey was looking at her bowl of cereal as if she couldn’t decide whether eating it would her feel better or not, and Sonnett was clutching a cup of coffee as if it was the most important item in the history of humanity. Kelley was a bit more composed, but that was to be expected. That woman’s tolerance for parties and alcohol was legendary. Still, they all looked sleep deprived and hangover, while Christen herself was feeling particularly reenergized this morning.

She sat down in their table and let her tray make a bit more noise than was probably necessary, making Lindsey grimace and Sonnett let out an almost inaudible and painful groan. Kelley just glared. Tobin joined them soon after, looking pretty refreshed too and smiling at everyone like she had won the lottery. She gave Christen a quick peck on the lips and started digging into her plate.

They might not have the energy for parties or crazy hotel sex after a game anymore, but going to bed early meant having the time for lazy, languid, perfectly sane and wonderful, early morning sex, and even though Christen wasn’t about to say anything and Tobin had obviously forgotten about her need to brag and inform the youngsters about her adventures it was more than likely than their faces and happy demeanor this early in the morning gave them away. They didn’t care. 

They finished faster than their zombie-like friends and said their goodbyes so they could make their way to the airport and back to their flat in LA, but not before inviting the whole team to a party in their house to celebrate the year. It might even be a costume party. Christen might even have a particular outfit in mind already, but she wasn’t going to tell Tobin that yet. She had some planning to do.


End file.
